


Very Poorly

by Alwaysdreaming95



Series: Destiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Feelings, Fights, Idjits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysdreaming95/pseuds/Alwaysdreaming95
Summary: “How are you dealing?”“Very poorly,” I answer as I ask for another glass of whiskey.“You know you can easily fix this?” Sammy tells me as he takes the glass when it’s set in front of me.I sigh as I look at my brother, “Yeah, how am I supposed to do that?”“I don’t know. How about apologizing for being a dick to him?”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581823
Kudos: 13





	Very Poorly

“How are you dealing?”

“Very poorly,” I answer as I ask for another glass of whiskey. 

“You know you can easily fix this?” Sammy tells me as he takes the glass when it’s set in front of me. 

I sigh as I look at my brother, “Yeah, how am I supposed to do that?”

“I don’t know. How about apologizing for being a dick to him?”

I groan thinking of having a chick flick moment with Cas, but if it’ll make the angel not angry with me I’ll do what I can, “Fine. If this doesn’t work I get to cut all that hair off.” I don’t give Sammy time to answer before I leave. 

I find myself staring at the door or our motel room. That even though Cas and I fought we still got a separate room from Sammy. I smile as I touch it as if it would hold the answer to the problem. 

I take a deep breathe hoping Cas would still be in the room. I almost smile in relief when I see Cas there staring at a box in his hands. I sigh as I sit down next to him on the bed. 

Neither of us says anything as he stares away. 

“Look Cas, I didn’t mean what I said. I’d truthfully…. I’d….”

“Dean, you don’t need to lie. I know it was a stupid idea. I just got jealous of all the people that hang off you. I look at other people and see how they slow down when they see the ring on that finger as if it truly means something. I want the world to know that Dean Winchester is mine. That he is mine every day and every night as long as time lasts.”

I smile as I take the box in my hand, “If I’m to take this, Cas, I think you’ll need something to show people you are mine. I know I’m off the market have been for a long time. Being with you with the most exciting things in my life. You are more important to me than Baby.”

“Dean if you would open the box you’d see that it’s not just for you.”

“What?” I open the box to find 2 simple banded rings made of silver 1 has an emerald and the other a sapphire. “Which one is mine?” I find myself asking.

“The sapphire one, I hear that some couples find this kind of thing romantic having their partner’s eye color match their ring and I’d like to think even if I’m not with you… you’re with me always.”

“Damn, Cas, you are sure the romantic,” I hand him the box and I watch Cas’ face sink again for at least the 2nd time tonight. I take his ring from the box as I take his hand in mine going down on one knee as I slip his on the correct finger. 

I watch as he looks up at me as I motion him to do what I had just done. Once he does I pull him into a deep kiss, “Well, I think we should show these off don’t you.”


End file.
